


Flyboy

by Gluten_Full



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Din Djarin, Bottom Luke Skywalker, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Minor Praise Kink, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Top Din Djarin, Top Luke Skywalker, minor inappropriate use of the force, no beta we die like troopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full
Summary: If there was any one thing that would get Din to join the Rebellion it was this pretty boy who had shown up on the holo-net out of nowhere. He was an X-Wing pilot, judging by the uniform - a tight orange jumpsuit, tousled hair, and a face too pretty for war, in Din’s opinion.Din spends years looking at and fantasizing about the Rebellion pin-up boy, only to find out nearly a decade later that his flyboy fantasy is the last Jedi and his son's new teacher.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 705





	Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care about lore, timelines, or canon. This exists for one reason and one reason only. 
> 
> You can credit or blame the existence of this fic on the DinLuke discord server.

If there was any one thing that would get Din to join the Rebellion it was this pretty boy who had shown up on the holo-net out of nowhere. He was an X-Wing pilot, judging by the uniform - a tight orange jumpsuit, tousled hair, and a face too pretty for war, in Din’s opinion. _Join the Rebellion,_ the poster read. 

Din saved the propaganda piece, and the few others with the same model in them when they showed up. He wasn’t going to abandon the covert for the Rebellion, but the flyboy’s face did make a strong case for the cause. He certainly wouldn’t kick that Rebellion soldier pin-up boy out of his bed. 

He thought about what it would be like to be with the other man - he looked like he would be smaller than Din, certainly thinner than him. Din thought about bending the man over the control panel in the Razor Crest, thrusting hard into him; or about saving the Rebellion hero from a shoot-out with some imps and watching the man drop to his knees in front of Din with gratitude and intention; or the pilot sitting on Din’s lap in the cramped X-Wing cockpit, bouncing himself up and down on Din until he was satisfied. It didn’t take long for these fantasies to bring Din to a shameless release in his own hands. 

After a year or two, the flyboy started to slip further and further from Din’s mind. Din’s guild work didn’t leave much room for flyboy fantasies. Occasionally, he would go back to the holo like it was an old lover. But by the time he had the kid, his flyboy was a distant memory, and the old holo records were stored deep in the Razor Crest somewhere. 

With the kid, he didn’t have time or privacy to care about such personal problems. If his mind did start to wander, now usually to Omera or Cobb, it was easier to just go to sleep and hope the problem was gone in the morning. 

This worked well enough, until Din succeeded in his quest to find Grogu a teacher. 

Din was dense about all the Jedi stuff. That was obvious to everyone involved. But he wasn’t stupid. The person on the security camera had the same powers Din had seen Grogu and Ashoka use, and he had one of those laser swords. He had to be a Jedi. 

Din hadn’t thought much of the X-Wing when he watched it fly in. He thought much more of it when the Jedi dropped his hood. 

It was his flyboy. A little older, now in loose black robes, a major change from the tight orange flight suit, but the same blonde hair and pretty face. 

Din’s mouth went dry. “Are you a Jedi?” He asked. How, he thought, did a Rebellion poster-boy become a Jedi? How did _his_ Rebellion poster boy become a Jedi? 

“I am,” the man nodded. 

The man began to explain who he was, burying the lede and introducing himself first as a teacher, a master, trying to rebuild the Jedi order. And then he introduced himself as Luke Skywalker. 

Everyone on the flight deck gasped, many for different reasons. 

Din turned the name over in his head. He knew the name, of course he did. Luke Skywalker had already reached legend status, even in the outer rim. You don’t blow up two Death Stars and defeat two Sith Lords without a fair bit of legend status. 

He was grateful for the protection of his helmet. His face felt red and hot. His fantasy Rebellion hero wasn’t just _a_ rebellion hero, he was _the_ rebellion hero. Din’s holofantasy was his son’s new Jedi master. 

And he was still just as handsome, if not more. 

  
  
  


Luke had invited Din to Yavin IV. “Stay as long as you’d like, come and go as you please,” Luke told him. 

Din asked if attachments - Grogu’s attachment to him - would be an issue. Luke just shrugged. It wasn’t the vote of confidence Din hoped to get from Grogu’s new teacher. 

“They can be. But the Jedi texts are dense and,” he paused, “open to interpretation. There aren't absolutes about anything. The Jedi certainly didn’t live without attachments. They were attached to each other and to those whom they protected.” He took a deep breath. “I think, towards the end, though, they became … inflexible. It caused problems.” He didn’t specify what they were, but Din could tell from his tone that he was dwelling on something specific. But he perked up again, putting his sunny disposition back on. “They can be dangerous, but they can also be a savior. My sister had no problem with her training, and she has a husband and son.” 

Din waited a moment to respond. “So that means … I can stay? With Grogu?” 

Luke smiled at him, and Din thought he might faint. He knew that smile, he’d thought about it countless times. He was once again grateful for his helmet and his creed sparing him the embarrassment. 

“I’d love for you to stay.” 

  
  


Over the next six months, Din’s flyboy fantasies started to move back into his mind. Only this time, they felt dirtier. It wasn’t just the young man in a flight suit anymore, a stranger, a fantasy from a poster; it was the Jedi in a all black taking down the dark troopers; Luke balancing upside down on one hand, face relaxed as he lifted a pile of rocks into the air (“meditation” he called it); it was his delicate smile and bad jokes as he thoughtfully dropped dinner off for Din at his room. It was Luke, a man who had quickly become Din’s friend. 

Luke was powerful, and Din’s fantasies, as much as he tried to push them from his mind, adjusted to that power. Din wondered what it would be like to have Luke ride him on the training grounds after disarming Din; to have Luke press him onto one of the soft beds on Yavin IV, hold him down with the force and slip into him; for Luke to remove his helmet for him and kiss his, to look in his eyes, to know him. 

Din came in his hand, satisfaction mingling with guilt and shame as he wiped himself off on a towel. 

The Jedi was tormenting him, Din decided. The two had been spending more and more time together. Luke was teaching him how to use the Darksaber so that he could more easily defend his home planet, should they retake it, or, so that if he was going to lose it, he’d at least lose it in a fair fight. When they weren’t on the training grounds, Luke sought him out, sitting next to him as Grogu ate, taking turns sharing ancient Jedi and Mandalorian stories with Grogu after dinner until the little womp rat fell asleep. The Jedi had even started to seek Din out outside of training or Grogu. They’d sit together on a bench in Luke’s garden, long after Grogu had gone to bed, and tell stories of their lives before Yavin.

Din wanted to touch him. To fuck him yes, but to hold him, kiss him, love him. _Love him._ His own epiphany nearly killed him. He didn’t know if he loved Luke, but he certainly wanted more than to just take him to bed. He wanted the chance to love him. 

Helmet or not, the Jedi was perceptive. “You okay in there, Mando?” Luke asked him. 

“Din,” he said. 

“What?” 

“My name is Din Djarin.” 

Luke smiled. Even in the dark, his smile was bright. He moved in close to Din and placed one hand - his left hand, Din noticed - on Din’s. “Din. That’s a nice name,” Luke said. He liked the way Luke said his name. 

Without thinking too much about it, Din rested his forehead against Luke’s, who hummed gently when the cool beskar pressed up against him. Din didn’t know if Luke understood what it meant, but he seemed aware enough that it was something intimate. Luke squeezed Din’s hand. The lighting was dim, but even through his visor he could tell Luke’s cheeks were pink. 

“Would you like to go inside?” Luke asked, their foreheads still together. Luke squeezed his hand again, and Din felt a force move around him and through him. _The_ force, he realized. He felt a desire and an arousal that was all at once familiar and a stranger to him. They were the same feelings he had for Luke, but they weren’t his own. Din gasped before saying yes. 

They nearly ran to Luke’s room. When the door shut behind them, Din pressed Luke up against it. Din slipped one leg between Luke’s, and let him rub himself against his thigh. Luke groaned at the contact, his eyes closing for a moment. Din took the opportunity to cover Luke’s eyes with his hand and to use the other to remove his helmet. Luke gasped when he heard the heavy beskar thing placed on the ground, but he was cut off quickly by Din’s heated kisses. 

Din was sure he wasn’t a great kisser; he’d never really had the opportunity before. But Luke knew what he was doing, and Din followed his lead. Luke bit down on Din’s bottom lip, and Din let out a groan. Another force of the Jedi’s arousal rushed through Din. Luke rubbed himself on Din’s thigh. Din ran his free hand down Luke’s body until he reached his outer thigh. Luke moaned as his hand moved towards the space between his legs, finding Luke’s already-hard cock. Din smiled against Luke’s mouth as he rubbed him through his pants, letting Luke grind himself on Din’s hand, desperate for more contact. 

Din felt Luke’s hands in his hair - an unfamiliar but welcome feeling. Din pressed his own arousal up against Luke’s, their chests and hip pressing as closely as their faces.

“I have a blindfold, if it’s easier,” Luke offered, his eyes still covered by Din’s hand. 

“Do you now?” Din teased. 

Luke’s cheeks were already pink with arousal, but now his ears went red to join them. “It’s for training,” he insisted. 

“Okay,” Din said. He moved his leg away from Luke who whined at the loss of contact. “Keep your eyes close,” Din said to him. Luke nodded underneath his hand. Din pulled away and picked up his helmet again. Before he could put it back on, Luke was halfway across the room, walking with such purpose and clarity Din was almost sure his eyes must be open. 

“I told you to keep your eyes closed,” Din said, not bothering to put the helmet back on. 

“They are,” Luke said with a bratty tone, “benefits of being a Jedi,” he added, as if that clarified anything for Din. 

Din rested his helmet on the bedside table as Luke pulled a blindfold out of a bin of training equipment Grogu was still too small for. From his spot on the bed, Din watched as Luke wrapped it around his eyes before turning back to Din. 

“This better?” He asked. 

Din didn’t answer. He just put one arm around Luke’s hips and pulled him into bed, rolling Luke onto his back and hovering over him. Luke started to pull at the beskar armor, his hands gently moving over the metal and fabric looking for the straps and riling Din up as he moved. Din groaned under his touch. _You beautiful flyboy,_ he thought. 

_The flyboy,_ he remembered. He looked down at Luke, who was red-faced and hard. Din wanted him in every way. But he couldn’t ... not without telling him first. 

“Wait, I have to tell you something,” Din said. Luke sat up. 

“What kind of something?” 

Din traced Luke’s jawline with his thumb. “Nothing too bad, it’s just … I recognized you when we first met. I didn’t tell you.” 

Luke smiled. “You didn’t have to tell me if you recognized me.” Luke’s hands finally found the straps to his shoulder guards, releasing it and letting his hands roam over Din’s shoulders, separated from his bare skin by only one layer. 

Din’s face got hot at the idea of what he had to confess to. “I recognized you from your old Rebel Alliance posters.” 

Luke sat back on his heels and stopped touching Din. “Oh,” he said, “I didn’t know those were still floating around.” 

“It was years ago,” Din clarified. “But I always thought you were … well, stunning.” 

Luke moved closer to him again. “I’m a little embarrassed you saw them at all. Han thought they would be good recruitment. I don’t think they worked.”

“You almost got me,” Din said, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist. 

Luke hummed, leaning in to kiss Din again. This one was slower, more gentle. When he pulled away, Luke whispered, “So you liked them then?” 

“Yes,” Din said breathlessly, finally working his hands under Luke’s shirt. Luke looked small under all the Jedi robes, but he was strong and toned. Din couldn’t wait to touch every inch of him. “I like you more than your poster, though.” 

Luke smiled, before pressing Din down into the bed. “Good,” he said. 

It took them a few awkward minutes to untangle each other from the mess of Jedi robes and armor. Finally free of their clothes, Luke sat on Din, straddling his thighs. Luke leaned down to kiss Din. It was hot and sloppy, Din’s back arched at the feeling of Luke’s dick rubbing against his own. Din ran his hands up and down Luke’s back, finally finding Luke’s ass and squeezing. Luke bit down on his lip again, groaning against Din’s mouth. 

“Din,” Luke moaned. Din thrust up into Luke’s hand again, nearly coming udon by just how beautiful his name sounded on Luke’s lips. “How do you want …” he let the sentence trail off, his meaning clear. 

“In me,” Din said, “please.” Din felt Luke smile against his lips, and any shame Din might have felt from begging for it was washed away with desire. 

“Okay,” Luke said, moving away from Din for just a moment to rifle through his bedside table drawer. 

Din watched, hungry with anticipation, as Luke coated his finger with lube. It has been a while since Din had taken anyone inside him. Luke pressed a finger to his opening and rubbed in small circles. Keeping his finger there, Luke leaned up to kiss him. “Relax,” he told Din. Luke kissed Din’s neck as he pushed a finger in. Din groaned, and Luke captured his lips with his own, working him open with one finger, and then two. 

Soon, Luke found the little ball of nerves that made Din moan loud enough to force Luke to bring his other hand to Din’s mouth, covering it the way Din had covered his eyes. From there, Luke made quick work of it, finally removing the gloved hand from Din’s mouth to replace it with his own mouth, slipping his fingers out of Din. Din whined at the loss of contact. 

“Are you ready,” Luke asked in between kisses. 

“Yes,” Din said, lifting his hips to meet Luke’s. Luke shifted down, pushing Din’s legs up. Din worried for a moment that he wouldn’t be able to manage with the blindfold on, but Luke’s fingers found his hole again, and they were soon replaced with Luke’s dick. 

They groaned together as Luke slipped deep into him. Luke thrusted in, and Din moved his hips with him, desperate. 

“Fuck,” Luke moaned on top of him. 

Din wove his fingers into Luke’s hair, pulling on it gently. “You’re so beautiful,” Din whispered. 

“Is this what you’ve always wanted?” Luke asked, smiling coyly at him. 

“No,” Din confessed, “this is new.” 

“Oh?” Luke asked, settling into a steady rhythm with his thrusts. 

“This is what I’ve wanted for the last few months. Just you.” Din said. 

Luke leaned down and kissed him hard, pulling on Din’s hair - a sensation Din had never had with other lovers. That was nearly enough to push him over, but he couldn’t, not without being touched. 

“Luke,” Din groaned against his mouth, “touch me.” Luke kissed him again, an apology for neglecting Din’s cock. Luke reached down and rubbed the precum off the tip, before he began to stroke him. 

Din started to thrust up into Luke’s hand erratically, overwhelmed by his touch. They stayed like that, Luke on top of him, fucking him as Din’s hands explored the rest of Luke’s body, reveling in the rare feeling of his skin against someone else's. Luke’s thrusts slowly started to get harder, deeper, and more desperate. 

“Fuck, Luke.” Din groaned, trying to keep himself from cumming just yet. 

Luke kissed along his jaw bone until his lips were right next to Din’s ear. “Let go, Din,” Luke whispered, “let me feel you.” 

It didn’t take much after that. Din groaned and came into Luke’s hand and onto his chest. Luke kissed him and kept thrusting into him as he came, not letting up. When Din was done and feeling all too sensitive, Luke picked up the pace of his thrusts, shamelessly chasing his own release. 

Luke sat up on his knees, throwing Din’s legs over his shoulders to thrust into him deeper, Din’s cum still on his hand. Din groaned as he watched Luke bring his hand to his own mouth, licking up some of the mess Din had left there. Luke seemed to enjoy it, and for a fleeting moment, Din considered forsaking his creed and tearing off the Jedi’s blindfold just so he could look him in the eye while he finished. 

Luke started to let out gentle moans and gasps, his thrusts becoming less and less controlled. “Oh, oh, _oh,”_ he muttered, before nearly collapsing onto Din’s chest as his orgasm ripped through him. Din moaned softly as he felt Luke cum inside him, moving his hips gently to help his lover through it. 

The two breathed heavily against each other for a moment, before Din placed a hand on the back of Luke’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was tender and soft, a promise of his affection and care for the Jedi. Luke returned the sentiment, kissing back as he slipped himself out of Din. Luke stood on shaky legs. 

“Where are you going?” Din asked. 

“Looking for a towel.” 

He came back to bed a moment later, towel in hand. Din took it from him and wiped down Luke’s fingers first, and then both of their chests. The two collapsed onto each other, wrapped up tight in each other's limbs, not caring that they were sweaty and sticky, just enjoying each other's company and soft kisses. 

  
  


They were together for six months before Din asked Luke to marry him. Luke pressed his forehead to Din’s helmet and politely said no. “For now,” Luke said. “One day, I hope,” he assured Din. “I’m just not ready.” 

A day didn’t pass after that where Din didn’t consider asking again. But he didn’t want to push too hard. He didn’t know when Luke would be ready, or if he ever would be. Luke was remaking the Jedi, sure, but how far could he bend or break the ancient rules? 

The three of them made a small cake together for their one year anniversary. Grogu was eating the frosting off in handfuls. Din had long given up trying to keep his little face clean, letting his son get food all over himself. 

Din lifted his helmet just enough to expose his mouth while Luke respectfully closed his eyes, taking a bite of the cake. 

When Luke opened his eyes again, he looked at Din, his eyes focused on where he assumed Din’s eyes were. Luke’s expression was soft, but he wrung his hands together, nervous about something. 

“Din,” Luke said, “would you still like to get married?” 

Din looked at him, reaching his hand across the table to hold Luke’s. “Of course,” he said. 

Luke stood up and walked towards him, resting his forehead on Din’s helmet. “I want to marry you too.” Luke kissed the metal. “I’ve been reading about Mandalorian marriages …” 

“We don’t have to do it my way. We can have more of a ceremony,” Din promised. 

“Maybe we will,” Luke said, “or a party or something. But I want to marry you,” Luke kissed the back of one of Din’s gloved hands, “tonight.” 

Grogu had stopped eating, his big brown eyes staring at the two men, his baby noises getting their attention. 

“Let me get him cleaned up,” Din said, “and then we can do it in the garden.” 

Din met Luke outside. The garden was lush and the air outside was warm. The sun was nearly set, but the garden lights brightened things up enough for them to see each other clearly. He placed Grogu on the bench, and took Luke’s hands. 

“You can say the words in basic,” Din said. 

Luke squeezed his hand and replied in Mando’a, going first with the vows. It was flawed and unfamiliar on Luke’s tongue, but beautiful. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.” Din stared at him, speechless. “I’ve been practicing, I hope that was okay.” 

“It was,” Din promised. He wanted to rush through his own vows so that he could throw off his helmet and kiss him, but he forced himself to take his time, reveling in each word. 

When Din finished, Luke slowly raised his hands to the helmet. He lifted it slowly, and Din suddenly realized he hadn’t shaved or cut his hair recently enough. But when the helmet was gone and the cool air hit his face, he saw Luke smile. Luke placed his hand on Din’s face, the second person to do that since he swore the creed. 

“So that’s where Grogu gets his bright brown eyes from,” Luke said. 

Din smiled. He leaned down to kiss Luke, who wrapped his arms around Din’s neck, pulling himself up onto his tiptoes to meet the highs of his new husband. Luke smiled at the thought. _His husband._

“I love you,” Luke said. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” Din said back. 

“Brr,” Grogu purred from his spot on the bench. The two pulled away from each other to join their son. _Their son,_ Luke thought, smiling wide. 

Din picked Grogu up, holding him close to his face. “We’re a family now,” he told him, “a clan.” 

Luke felt for Grogu’s thoughts. “He’s happy,” Luke told him, “he likes his clan.” 

Din pulled Grogu in, hugging him gently against his armor. “I like you too.” 

  
  


Once the sun set and the sugar wore off, Grogu fell asleep easily, warm and clean from a bubble bath. 

Din shed his armor once they were back inside, letting him hold Luke closer and tighter than before. Luke seemed fascinated with his face, tracing the lines of it with his hands. 

“Was it what you expected?” Din asked. 

“In a way,” Luke said. “It feels new and familiar all at once.” Luke kissed his nose. “You’re so, so handsome.” Din leaned down to kiss him again. He didn’t think he’d get tired of watching the way Luke’s blue eyes fluttered closed as they moved closer to each other. 

“Before,” Luke said when the kiss ended, “what did you say after I told you I loved you?” 

They had exchanged I-love-you’s long before the wedding, but it was the first time Din had expressed his love in Mando’a. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” he repeated. He thought for a moment, trying to translate it into basic. “You are the one my heart knows for eternity,” he said. 

Luke kissed him again, this time with more passion, adjusting himself so that he straddled Din’s lap. 

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Din whispered to him, already feeling himself get hard with Luke in his lap.

Luke opened his eyes and started to kiss other parts of Din’s face. “I can’t believe I spent a year without your face.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Luke’s grinding became more and more intense, more desperate. Before Din could suggest they move to their room, Luke stood. 

“Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes,” he told him. 

“I can’t come now?” 

“No.” 

Din stayed where he was on the couch, touching himself gently waiting for time to pass. 

When he figured that at least ten minutes had passed, he stood up, his cock uncomfortably hard against his clothes. He knocked on their bedroom door, not wanting to spoil the surprise if Luke wasn’t ready. 

“Come in,” he heard him say. Din opened the door slowly and nearly stopped breathing when he saw Luke sitting on the edge of their bed, legs spread wide, his arms supporting him as he leaned back casually. 

He was dressed in his old X-Wing uniform, the white breastplate gone, and the front of the orange jumpsuit opened, giving the otherwise modest suit a plunging neckline. The suit looked a little tight on him now, - it had been ten years since he had needed it. But Din didn’t mind the way it hugged his body a little closer. 

Din walked over to him, standing in the V of Luke’s legs. Din ran his hands through Luke’s hair, and then ran his thumb over his lips. Luke’s eyes were beautiful and seductive as he slipped Din’s thumb into his mouth. Din moaned, leaning down to kiss him. “You beautiful fucking _flyboy.”_

It wasn’t a nickname Din had ever used on Luke, trying to keep his old fantasies separate from his partner. But tonight Luke had given him permission to make them one. 

Luke kissed him back, wrapping his hands around Din’s hair. “Whatever you want,” Luke told him, “take it.” He kissed him again. “Take me.” 

Din stood him up, doing his best to keep their lips together as he moved them over to the desk. It wasn’t the dashboard of the Razor Crest, but it was about the right height. 

He broke the kiss and turned Luke around, pressing Luke’s pelvis up against the edge of the desk. Din’s hands ran underneath the jumpsuit, running his hands over Luke’s chest from underneath the fabric. Din pressed kisses to the back of Luke's neck, trailing them to his shoulder where he started to pull off the suit. Luke grinded back on Din’s hips, trying to entice him to do more. Din was easily persuaded. 

He pulled the jumpsuit down until it gathered at Luke’s hips. He pinned his husband’s hands to the desk, bending him slightly. He pressed kisses into Luke’s back, whispering, “Don’t move.” 

Din started to pull away to get the lube from the bedside table, but Luke told him to wait. He looked down and saw Luke wiggling his hips to the left. “Pocket.” He said. 

Din reached into Luke’s flight suit pocket and pulled out what he was looking for. “You came prepared,'' he said, stripping off his own clothes, pressing his bare chest to Luke’s back, teasing Luke’s ass with the head of his cock. “Good boy.” 

Luke groaned and lowered himself further onto the desk, supporting himself on his forearms. 

Din coated his fingers in lube before finding Luke’s hole. He smiled when he realized it was already open and waiting for him. _Ten minutes,_ Din realized. _He didn’t need ten minutes to put this on._ He smiled at the idea of Luke in here alone, hard and waiting for him, opening himself on his own hand. 

“Very prepared,” he said. Luke let out a soft noise, desperate for more praise. 

He kissed Luke’s shoulders again, letting two fingers slip inside him. Ready or not, Din still wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see Luke on his fingers. “So good. You’re so beautiful. Just perfect,” Din whispered in his ear as his fingers moved inside of Luke. 

He teased his husband for a minute, until Luke nearly cried out. “Din, please.” 

Din listened. He had never been good at denying Luke what he wanted. He slipped his fingers out, using what was left on them to coat his own dick, before slipping into his husband. 

Luke groaned at the feeling of having him inside him, thrusting his hips back, already desperate for more. 

“Let me take care of you,” Din said, putting his hands on Luke’s hips before thrusting into him hard enough to rock some of the objects on Luke’s desk. 

After a few hard thrusts, Din watched one of Luke’s hands disappear under the desk to touch himself. Din reached down and found Luke’s hand already stroking his own cock desperately. Din stopped Luke, replacing the flyboy’s hand with his own. 

Din touched him in time with his own thrusts. Luke continued to whimper and whither under his touch, bending further and further over the desk until he was nearly resting his forehead on it. Still Din didn’t let up. 

“Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?” Din asked. “How good to me? How fucking stunning you are?” Luke moaned along to Din’s compliments. 

Din didn’t let up, mixing hard thrusts with sweet compliments. Luke was on the edge of his orgasm, but too lost in Din’s words and touch to let him know. Din thrust into him, hitting his prostate as Din’s thumb ran over the head of his cock. Luke was close. He thrust back against Din’s hips, wanting him deeper, harder until he finished. Din thrust hard into him again, muttering “Good boy,” in his ear. 

Luke came hard and without warning, spilling himself onto the floor. He could hear Din chuckling behind him. “A little warning would have been nice, Flyboy,” Din said to him, thrusting faster now, still gently stroking Luke’s softening cock. Luke could only whine in response. Din gave a few more quick thrusts before Luke felt him cumming inside him. 

“I love you,” Din said as he came. He wrapped his arms around Luke’s middle hugging him from behind as he slipped out of his husband. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Luke said. 

Luke turned around carefully; his flight suit was still bunched around his ankles, and it didn’t need any suspicious stains on it. He rested his head on Din’s shoulder, pressing their bodies together. Din dragged them both backwards until he hit the bed and let them both collapse into it. 

Din stared down at his husband, who had kicked the suit off his legs into a pile on the floor. His eyes were half closed with exhaustion, but there was a smile on his face. Luke wiggled a little, moving himself up to rest his head on Din’s chest. Din rubbed small circles on his back. 

“How do you say that thing you said before?” He asked. “The ‘I love you.’” 

Din repeated it slowly for him. Luke tried to say it back, but got his syllables confused, leaving both of them laughing at his attempt. “I’ll work on it,” he promised. 

Din kissed the top of his head, pulling him in close. “You’re perfect,” he told him. Luke just snuggled closer. 


End file.
